Topps
The Topps Company, Inc. is an American company manufacturing trading cards. As part of their TOPPS NOW program, they release trading cards in packs of five, showcasing the key moments from the previous episode. They release the cards the Monday following the original air date of the episode, and are aivailable only for 24 hours.[http://www.topps.com/blog/tag/topps-preacher-cards/ Topps Preacher Cards - Topps] The reverse of the first card of each packs contains the number of the card, and the synopsis of the episode.[http://www.beckett.com/news/2016-topps-now-preacheer-trading-cards/ 2016 Topps Now Preacher Trading Cards Checklist, Print Runs - Beckett] Topps cards Season 1 Pilot Topps card - Card 1.png|Card 1 Pilot Topps card - Time of the Preacher.png|Time of the Preacher Pilot Topps card - Hey Guys.png|Hey Guys Pilot Topps card - Showdown at the Frontier Bar.png|Showdown at the Frontier Bar Pilot Topps card - Meeting at Flavour Station.png|Meeting at Flavour Station Pilot Topps card - Ratwater.png|Ratwater? See Topps card - Card 6.png|Card 6 See Topps card - Have a Drink, Padre.png|Have a Drink, Padre? See Topps card - Watching From a Distance.png|Watching From a Distance See Topps card - Sunday Service.png|Sunday Service See Topps card - Annville Cemetery.png|Annville Cemetery See Topps card - Are You There.png|Are You There? The Possibilities Topps card - Card 11.png|Card 11 The Possibilities Topps card - Dead.png|Dead? The Possibilities Topps card - It's Not a Superpower.png|It's Not a Superpower The Possibilities Topps card - That Was Close.png|That Was Close The Possibilities Topps card - You Don't Look Very On It.png|You Don't Look Very On It The Possibilities Topps card - Superpowers.png|Superpowers? Monster Swamp Topps card - Card 16.png|Card 16 Monster Swamp Topps card - My Friend Needs a Doctor.png|My Friend Needs a Doctor Monster Swamp Topps card - The Prey.png|The Prey Monster Swamp Topps card - With a Chainsaw.png|With a Chainsaw? Monster Swamp Topps card - I'm Gonna Make It.png|I'm Gonna Make It Monster Swamp Topps card - Don't Worry About the Money.png|Don't Worry About the Money South Will Rise Again Topps card - Card 21.png|Card 21 South Will Rise Again Topps card - I Need Help, Preassher. What Elsh Ish New.png|I Need Help, Preassher. What Elsh Ish New? South Will Rise Again Topps card - We Goin' Steady Now.png|We Goin' Steady Now? South Will Rise Again Topps card - We're in Love.png|We're in Love South Will Rise Again Topps card - Why Worry at All.png|Why Worry at All? South Will Rise Again Topps card - This About Dallas.png|This About Dallas? Sundowner Topps card - Card 26.png|Card 26 Sundowner Topps card - This This is Just the Beginning.png|This? This is Just the Beginning Sundowner Topps card - Wanna See Something Awesome.png|Wanna See Something Awesome? Sundowner Topps card - What is That Crazy Woman Doing.png|What is That Crazy Woman Doing? Sundowner Topps card - Horrific.png|Horrific Sundowner Topps card - It's Called Genesis.png|It's Called Genesis He Gone Topps card - Card 31.png|Card 31 He Gone Topps card - We're Just Getting Started.png|We're Just Getting Started He Gone Topps card - Scheming.png|Scheming He Gone Topps card - Sunday Best.png|Sunday Best He Gone Topps card - Onward to Glory.png|Onward to Glory He Gone Topps card - Target Sighted.png|Target Sighted El Valero Topps card - Card 36.png|Card 36 El Valero Topps card - What'd You Say, Preacher.png|What'd You Say, Preacher? El Valero Topps card - Want Some Water.png|Want Some Water? El Valero Topps card - Fire!.png|Fire! El Valero Topps card - Leave It to the Professionals.png|Leave It to the Professionals El Valero Topps card - Guys, Come On!.png|Guys, Come On! References Category:Merchandise Category:Real world